


Punishment

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: IT'S REALLY ANGSTY, M/M, Spoilers, This is a dark fic, and messed up, season4, the non con is also sort of dub con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble based on what happens after last night's episode. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

It's been a few weeks since Peter and "Nathan" found out about Nathan's body. Since then, Peter has sat on the roof of his building in the freezing cold and stays up all night. He's not sure why, really.

Maybe it has to do with Peter's inner sense of flagellation. He wants to be punished. He wants to feel the hurt.

Out loud, he'd never admit his grief, or how much he blames himself for Nathan's death.

But on the inside, he feels it. It's like a giant, searing force is burning through his heart one day at a time and it's all he can do not to throw down his latex gloves and stomp out of the hospital and just wait for a bus to hit him, or something.

It's probably the second week of sitting on the roof when Peter realizes he's not alone anymore. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a tall, dark figure just standing there.

Watching him.

Peter turns his gaze back to the sky and asks, "What do you want?"

A smooth voice replies, "Why do you do this to yourself, Peter?"

The person in question refuses to look at the speaker, and instead opts to look at the ground.

"When did you get your real body back?" Peter changes the subject. Suddenly Sylar is sitting next to him on the roof. It's getting a little harder for Peter to ignore him.

"Yesterday," he says, conversationally. "You know, Peter, there was nothing you could have done to save your brother. You had already taken my ability of shape shifting, what else were you going to do?"

Finally, Peter turns to glare at the other man.

"I hate you." he grounds out. Sylar doesn't seem too bothered.

"If you were smart you would be hiding now. Surely Parkman must have told you I was going to kill everyone involved." Sylar is staring at Peter like he does a particularly interesting broken watch, as if he's trying to decontstruct him and find out what makes him tick.

"No, I think that you want me to find you Peter."

Suddenly Peter is being held against the floor by Sylar's telekinesis. Sylar looks down at him with a slight quirk to his mouth.

"Why would you do that, Peter? Why do you want me to kill you so very badly?"

There's a long pause. Peter is staring up into those black eyes with such anger and heartbreak; it almost makes Sylar let Peter go.

Almost.

Finally, he speaks.

"I deserve to die. I can't even save my brother. I failed."

Sylar's eyebrow quirks up.

"You want me to punish you, Peter? Well, I think I can manage that." He reaches out a hand and lightly runs it down Peter's chest. "Except I think that killing you isn't punishment enough. No, I think this punishment should be...ongoing."

Before Peter knows it, Sylar is on top of him and kissing him, hard. Hands are clamped down on his wrists and Peter finds himself free from the unseen bonds. The only bonds holding Peter down now are his own.

Peter clenches his eyes shut and lets Sylar bite him, bruise him, break him down piece by piece. He lets himself surrender himself entirely, lets himself kiss Sylar back and push his body up against Sylar's.

When he's rolled over on to his stomach with his pants pulled just far enough down, he bites his lip and tries not to let any noises escape from his throat as Sylar pushes inside of him and starts rocking back and forth.

Peter just wants it to be over, so he can feel ruined and sore and maybe, just maybe, he can sleep tonight. But Sylar doesn't intend to speed things up; instead, he laces his fingers with Peter's, places gentle kisses on Peter's neck, and continues rocking forward and back.

Tenderly, sweetly. The exact opposite of what Peter wants. A single tear rolls down Peter's cheek. Peter needs to be punished, not loved, but Sylar is determined to make Peter suffer in ways worse than he can imagine: by dragging this out for as long as possible, by making it unbearable.

By whispering, "I love you," into Peter's ear as he presses their bodies together.

It is the worst punishment imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
